


Wind's Despair

by celery8705



Category: Dissidia NT, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celery8705/pseuds/celery8705
Summary: After returning to his world, the wind wanderer reflects on his time spent with a certain blonde swordsman while in World B.





	Wind's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fiction in a long time, and this is also my first story for Dissidia. It was inspired by the song "I'll Never Love Again" by Lady Gaga. Since this is my first story in a while, I may be rusty in my writing and I apologize for that in advance. With that said, enjoy the story!

The wind warrior sat at the edge of the lake, watching the tranquil waters by the kingdom, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Many thoughts ran through his mind, failing miserably to push the ache in his chest. The water reminded him of his beloved, eyes vibrant with blue with a hint of green. He reminisced a time he spent with the other warrior he traveled with, a swordsman with blonde spikey hair that reminded him of his chocobo, wielding a sword almost as large as him.

He remembered the time he and the soldier sat by a lake much like this one, sharing stories and forming a bond that went from friendship to a whole new level. They were also by a lake when they shared their first kiss, the memory of it still vivid in his mind. It was almost as if he could still feel the other’s lips against his, slow and tender. This led to a night of intimacy he shared with the swordsman under the stars, his heart and body burning with passion as he became one with the man he greatly respected and admired.

During that battle in the interdimensional rift, he never expected to see the blonde swordsman again. He had saved his life from one of their enemies and was grateful for that. After that battle, he and his ally traveled together, with the goal to return to the goddess of the world who had summoned them.

He had noticed a change with his companion, but at the same time he was also the same. He would tease the swordsman for having a name after puffs in the sky while the other remarked with witty sarcasm. Although his ally had joked more with him than in the past, he still kept his distance from him and was hesitant to open up about his past. But the more they traveled together, the more he was able to see the swordsman for who he really was. Beneath the hard exterior the blonde soldier often exhibited in front of their allies, the adventurer was able to see the loyal and compassionate person he was, and it was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with him. 

Not once had he thought he would fall for the other man, and he never thought he’d find himself lying in the swordsman’s arms. He always thought they were opposites of each other. The wind warrior was free spirited, playful, and a bit naïve at times, whereas the other was cool, collected, and methodical. But they had more in common than he originally thought. Both had gone through the tragedy of watching people they loved pass away in front of them--deaths they felt they could’ve prevented--and the feelings of helplessness that plagued them. After sharing their stories with each other, they shared a strong bond, and the swordsman opened himself up to him more than their other companions. It made him feel special that the blonde soldier was able to confide in him, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Oh, how he longed for the other. The wind warrior gripped his fist resting on his knees. He could feel the swordsman wrap an arm around him to keep him warm as they watched the lake in peace. He knew, however, that his beloved was not really there with him at that moment. It was an illusion his mind fabricated to ease the pain in his heart and forget that the other man was really gone. 

He thought more about his adventures involving the swordsman. When they were around their other comrades, they treated each other as nothing more than friends, allies. He had come to understand the swordsman as the type who didn’t show much affection with other people around, and sometimes may even come off as cold. But he knew better, for they shared many intimate moments in private. The other male was always gentle with him, his touches sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body with his calloused hands. He wanted to experience feeling the other’s body pressed against his once more as a way to project their feelings, the fires of their love burning fiercely. He couldn’t imagine nor did he want to feel another person’s touch or kiss. He longed to feel the hardened muscles underneath his fingertips and trace the multiple scars on his torso and arms, wanting to learn the stories about each one. He wanted to stare into the beautiful pools of blue with a tinge of green, run his hands through the chocobo-like hair, and allow his beloved’s name to fall from his lips.

Ever since he came back to his realm, it seemed that everything was flying by him. He had completed his journey, and his companions had moved on to other things. The two princesses were busy overseeing their kingdom and the granddaughter of the forgetful king was in a transitional period to take over the vacated throne. The wind warrior continued with his wandering, but things were different now. It felt like eternity without the company of his swordsman.

The wanderer wished he could’ve had more time to say a proper goodbye to his beloved before returning to his world. There was much he wanted to say to his blonde-haired lover, including the three words that reflected his feelings for the other. Although their actions displayed how they felt, not once did he say those words to the blonde swordsman and he regretted not ever saying them. After their final battle between the gods, he found himself back in his own world, while the swordsman returned to his home. Had he known it was going to possibly be the last time he saw him, he would have wanted to save something to remember him by.

 He loved him dearly, so much so that he didn’t want to give his heart away to another person. He wanted to see his swordsman again, to hold and cherish him. His body began to tremble, his feelings of hurt and sadness building up in his chest. The wind warrior found it hard to contain the dam of emotions, as his eyes watered and blurred his vision. He bit his lip as an attempt to gain control of his thoughts and emotions from bottlenecking. The more he thought about his beloved, the stronger the force was becoming. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees, a tear rolling down his cheek. He glanced up at the sky, whispering the other’s name and three little words.


End file.
